


Home

by strawbrry_milk7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrry_milk7/pseuds/strawbrry_milk7





	Home

[2019.6.24]

Hello love. We’re in Australia right now. It’s warm and always sunny. I was actually really surprised by how late the sun goes down here. We should come here together sometime. The locals are really nice and the food is amazing. We’re having our concert tonight. The boys and I spent half the day today and all day practicing and preparing. I know you’ll be following the concert and reading up on how well it went on social media. Wish you were here with me. I promise I’ll be home soon. 

Love,  
Hongjoong

[2019.6.25]

It’s me again, Hongjoong. How are you today? I hope you’re doing ok and not stressed. I can’t be there to cheer you up right now so I need you to be strong and when I return I’ll make it up to you. We’re leaving Australia now. The concert was amazing. Have you seen all the video and pictures? I’ll have to show you all the ones me and the boys took. Our next destination is London. I can’t wait to see Big Ben, try all the tea and all the food. I want us to ride the London Eye together someday. Well our plane is about to take off so I’ll let you know when we land safely.

XOXO,  
Hongjoong.

[2019.6.26] 

We’ve landed safely in London. I would’ve written sooner but our schedule is really packed today so I might not have a lot of time to message you but I promise I will every chance I can get. We had breakfast at this amazing cafe after we got settled into the hotel. Reminds me of the one we visited on our first date. It’s gloomy and rainy but everyone says that’s how it usually is here. But I don’t mind it. I feel inspired to write a new song. Our fans have been so amazing. I’m thinking about writing a song for them again, since they remind me/us of an aura. But I’m just throwing around ideas right now. I’m sitting by the window of our hotel room looking at all the city lights below. It’s raining again. I’m feeling very relaxed. I love nights like these.The only thing that’s missing is you in my arms.Well tomorrow is our concert, I think I’m gonna get to bed now so I can be well rested for tomorrow. 

Goodnight love,  
Hongjoong

[2019.6.27]

Hey baby. Our London concert is tonight. We’re all super excited. But the boys said they miss you, I do too. I miss you very much. I can’t wait to hold you and kiss you. I miss waking up next to you, coming home to a long day to you in the kitchen cooking dinner or dancing around the house while you blast music when you’re cleaning or just bored. I miss playing games with you and how competitive the two of us get. I miss how you’d purse out your lower lip in a pout after you’ve lost. Two months is way too long to be away from you. But I promise I’ll be home soon, I’ll make up for all the lost time. It’s time for practice, I’ll write to you after the concert is over and we’re back at the hotel. So the concert was a success. Another sold out show. Speaking of shows. Our manager pulled us all aside and told us that KQ has decided to add a few more stops to our tour. So it looks like we won’t be coming home after this like we planned. As much as I love touring and performing for our fans, I miss you most. This is torture for me. It’s only a couple more stops but I was hoping to have you in my arms this time a couple of days from now. But I guess we’ll both have to endure it and stay strong a little longer. I’m so sorry to have to tell you this. 

I love you so much,  
Hongjoong

Your heart sunk to the floor. The words echoing in your mind. He was supposed to be home in two days. How much longer are you going to have to be separated from him? Hasn’t two months been enough? Blaming your luck forcefully pressed the lock button on your phone before storming off to your room - tears stung at your eyes. Tossing yourself into the bed you grabbed the pillow Hongjoong used, holding it as tight as you could. Sobbing into the pillow you decided to just sleep the time away, and you did. 

Two days passed in a blur. You went about your daily life on autopilot. Not much of anything bringing you joy like it usually did. The only thing that could was on the other side of the world. You haven't heard much from your boyfriend either. Not that it was unusual to go a couple days without hearing from him. Stepping into the too empty apartment, you tossed your purse and jacket onto the couch before making your way to your bedroom. After a quick shower you slipped into some of your boyfriend's clothes before burying yourself under the blankets. The next morning started out no different from the past two months. Washing your face you decided to have a bite of something for breakfast, Hongjoong would scold you if he found out you’d been skipping meals. 

Your ears perked up when you heard the faint sound of food sizzling in a skillet, the savory scent of fresh brewed coffee wafted throughout the apartment. Quietly making your way down the hallway towards the kitchen you peaked around the corner to see an all too familiar figure standing there, their back to you as they bustled around the kitchen while humming a soft yet unfamiliar tune that sent goosebumps up and down your arms. Stand there in shock you stood there taking it all in.  
After plating the food to his liking and pouring two cups of coffee he turned around to set the table only to see you standing there in shock. Setting down the plates he stared back into your eyes, a smile that only formed for you spread across his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle as if a thousand stars just exploded in the darkness of his irises. “Good morning my sleeping beauty. Thought I was actu-”

Cutting him off you darted forward and wrapped your arms as tight as you could around his torso. Tears pooled up in your eyes, burying your face in his chest. You were sure you were soaking his shirt. But you didn’t care. At this moment you didn’t care for any explanation. He was home. 

“Welcome home.”

Snaking one arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him, and the other up your back to cradle the back of your head in his hand. Gently stroking your hair Hongjoong brought his head down to your neck, becoming intoxicated off your sweet scent, he whispered in your ear,

“I’m home.”


End file.
